The Final Curse
by Raeinspace
Summary: Cora had cursed Regina so that she wouldn't age. After over 50 years with Emma, she has hidden the curse from everyone she loves. Then Regina discovers that Cora prepared a back-up in case she won't take the crown again. Now she has to travel back and face her past in the hope of removing the curse.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters etc.**

Two heads shared the pillow, one grey-haired and one black. They could have been grandmother and granddaughter, but they weren't. Regina and Emma Swan were fast asleep, arms crossed over each other for comfort while they slept.

The magical alarm woke Regina first. She had been forced to set it every night since they married and slipped carefully out of the bed so as not to wake her wife. Sitting down in front of the mirror on her dresser she gave a sad smile at her youthful appearance. She hadn't aged a day since they returned to the Enchanted Forest. It was her mother's final curse, to make her the eternal queen of Snow White's kingdom. Every day she re-applied the magic to herself, allowing her to take on a gradually aging look to match Emma's. No-one else knew. It was the only lie between her and Emma, but how do you tell someone you love that you know they are going to die while you may live forever? She couldn't do it. For years she had searched for an answer, a cure to her mother's final attempt to help her, but Rumplestiltskin was no longer the Dark One and there was no-one else she could trust.

The final layer of magic was in place before Emma woke. Her beautiful Queen, now that Snow White had gone and yes it had been a natural death. They had been married for over fifty years, Henry was happily married and a grandfather and their kingdom was at peace. The Blue Fairy and the new council were willing to admit that she had changed and have let her rule by Emma's side with minimal criticism for her suggestions. How quickly they forgot that she had spent all that time single-handedly ruling a small town.

"How is it that you always manage to wake before me?" The voice was still strong, though the words not as clear as they had once been.

"Because Darling, I didn't spend the evening trying to outdrink the dwarves."

"Was that last night?"

"And this morning. Don't worry, you almost one and they were very impressed. We will be getting the best of any jewels they mine this year."

Emma laughed. "Then come back to bed and help me get over this hangover."

Regina smiled at her. "As my Queen wishes."


	2. Chapter 2

In the time they had spent in the Enchanted Forest, Regina still pictured Henry as a little boy. It didn't matter to her that he had put on more weight than was healthy, or that his movements were slower, he would always be her son. Since his wife had died, he lived alone in a small cottage outside the castle grounds. He refused to take the crown which is why his mothers, now in their eighties, were still ruling the kingdom. His daughter wouldn't consider living in the castle either. She wanted to raise her children the way she was raised, and it was too awkward for her patients to get past the guards to visit her. Regina held out hope for her grandson. He was only three but reminded her of Emma and Henry. She just had to be patient.

"How's mum?"

"Doing OK."

"What about her memory? Kaley mentioned she wanted to do some tests…"

Regina shrugged. "We're getting old. We've done so much that we can't expect to remember everything."

"You seem to be coping even better than I am." Henry pointed out, sounding a little suspicious.

"Old habits die hard. My mother raised me to hide any weaknesses." Then, feeling bad for lying, added. "I have to stay strong for your mother."

It was a low blow, worthy of the person she used to be. She hadn't wanted to hurt Henry, but she wasn't ready to tell him the truth and hoped she would never have to. She quickly changed the subject.

"How are you doing? Don't you get lonely here on your own?"

"Kaley brings little Henry around when she can and the neighbours visit."

Their talk turned to people they knew and people they only mentioned to each other from their past. The visits had become a regular weekly event. In turn, Henry would travel up once a week to speak to Emma at the castle and once a month Kaley visited with little Henry so they could all spend the day together as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina forced herself to endure the suffering of sitting in the stuffy, over-cushioned carriage instead of riding one of the horses back to the palace. Someone of her age could not be allowed to ride in case she fell and hurt herself. That's what everyone said and, because she couldn't tell them the truth, she had to go along with it.

She was looking forward to spending some time with Emma this afternoon. It would be just the two of them for dinner and then they could spend some quiet time in front of the fire talking about their plans for the kingdom. Emma had never been very good at looking ahead, but when Regina suggested something she was always ready to look at how they could make it a reality.

It was with great relief that she let herself be helped down from the carriage, once they had arrived at the palace. The relief was short-lived when Jenny, one of their maids, came running over to her. The young girl stopped a few feet away, remembering to courtesy, before she spoke.

"Your majesty, the Queen is missing again. We have looked everywhere."

"What?" Regina was more worried than angry and knew that Jenny would understand. "Tell me where you have looked and when you saw her last."

Although Regina's magic was limited by her appearance-altering spell which drained her powers to maintain, a simple searching spell shouldn't be a problem. The guards swore that the only time the gates had been open that day had been to allow her carriage out and back but she still ordered them to search around the outside of the castle. When everyone had gone she followed the golden threads of the spell through the castle. It would tell her everywhere her wife had been today, just not in the order she had visited them. If anyone noticed her brisk pace, they didn't comment on it. Right now she didn't care, she just wanted to find Emma.

The golden thread ended outside the orchard. Regina went inside, knowing that it was her own magic protecting the apple trees causing the spell to fail at the gate. This was her own private place and only family was allowed inside. When she had been the Evil Queen she had set the magic and when they had returned to the Enchanted Forest she had been pleased to find it was still strong. She began calling to her wife as gently as she could, knowing that sometimes when her memories failed, Emma didn't even remember Storybrook or meeting Henry.

"Emma, where are you?"

She turned a corner and spotted Emma the instant the other woman spotted her.

"Regina!" Emma grinned at her and made her way over.

She wasn't very steady on her feet. It happened when she had been walking around for too long without a rest. Regina quickly helped to cover the gap to assist her.

Emma kept talking excitedly to her. "I knew I'd find you. That's True Love of course, just like my parents always said. We can't be separated for long. You weren't worried were you?"

"The servants haven't seen you for hours, they were getting worried. Like you said, I knew I would find you, too."

"I wanted to ask you something, but they said you weren't in the castle so I told them I'd go and find you myself… at least I think I told them. It wasn't that long ago. Were you lost? I thought maybe you were and that I could come to your rescue… But that's silly, you lived here before I was even born, you wouldn't get lost… I missed you."

Regina's heart ached to see her like this, but she knew she had to remain calm and not upset her. "Oh my Darling, I missed you too. I'm sorry, I should have told you where I was, but you're right, you found me… I think we should go back inside, it's getting cold now and I could do with a warm drink. Would you like one too?"

Regina steered Emma towards the exit and back into the castle, holding her hand and keeping her steps small to match them. Emma continued to talk as they went, oblivious to the reassuring nods Regina sent to the servants they passed and the whispers requesting hot drinks in their private rooms.

"I could smell the apples as I walked through the garden and I knew you'd be here somewhere. It is getting cold, I wonder if it will rain later. Perhaps a warm drink with plenty of sugar and then a walk down to the stables."

"Whatever you want." Regina assured her, knowing she would probably fall asleep after the drink and forget wanting to go to the stables.

"I'll ask Jenny if we have any cinnamon, it's been so long since I had any."

In fact it had been over fifty years since they had cinnamon, or any of the marvellous creations from Storybrook, another reason Regina had hesitated to return to the Enchanted Forest. Emma had her good days and her bad days. Today was going to be rough, but if she could keep her from wandering off and getting hurt Regina would count it as a good day.

She wished, once again, that they were back in Storybrook with decent medical assistance. Perhaps the realm had already created a cure for Emma's condition. Here they could only give a vague guess to its cause. Kaley was working with Dr. Whale's notes on the other lands medicines, but without the ability to recreate the equipment and all of the knowledge they had built up, they were stuck in a backwards world.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, Regina snuck out as Emma lay sleeping. She went to the forest and waited for the clouds to clear and the stars to shine. When they did, she searched for the brightest, blue star and held her hand to her heart silently making her wish. She forced herself to wait, gradually losing hope as time passed and the Blue Fairy didn't appear. She told herself it was foolish to come. Her wishes as a child had never been granted, back before she had begun using the magic that turned her evil, and there was no reason the Blue Fairy could hear her now. Perhaps it was for the best. She was being a coward not asking directly when they met at the palace, but at night when she was desperate she could finally ask.

She made her way back to the palace, feeling her spells fading away. At a small pool she paused and looked down at her reflection.

"The fairest of them all mother, just like you wanted." She whispered. "Except I refuse your gift and call it a curse."

Holding out her hands she reapplied her spells and smiled at the result. "I will never been Queen without Emma by my side. When she dies, I promise you, I will walk away and leave this land. You won't win."

Dark grey clouds crept across the sky and the wind began to pick up. Regina ignored them and, turning from the pool, made her way back home.

Regina accepted the tray from Jenny and carried it across to her wife. Emma sat up in the bed with a questioning look on her face.

"Shouldn't we be getting up by now?"

"Not today." Regina told her, setting their breakfast down on top of the quilt and climbing back into the bed. "Today I am declaring a rest day. After yesterday… you and I are going to spend the whole day together. We are not getting up for at least another hour, then I'm going to introduce you to some of the new horses. After that …"

"Is this a royal decree?" Emma asked, smiling and biting into a piece of toast. "Or just a bossy wife decree?"

"Which one will you listen to?"

Emma leant over and kissed her. "Definitely you."

Regina blushed and looked down at the food to avoid looking at her. It still felt strange to have someone who loved her so much and would do anything she asked. Thinking about that made it so much harder knowing how little time they had left together. Emma broke the silence, knowing how easily Regina got caught up in her thoughts.

"Now eat up dear, it sounds like you have a long day planned for us. Am I going to have any say in the day's activities?"

"Of course." Regina pinched the last slice of extra crispy bacon. "You can decide what we have for dinner."

"No fair!" Emma laughed and put her hand over Regina's to stop her eating the bacon.

Regina held it out to her. "You know, I did say we have another hour in bed so I can ask for more breakfast if you're hungry."

Emma took a bite while she held it out and then shook her head. "I only wanted half. I like sharing food."

"Well then." Regina told her, pausing to finish the bacon and placing the tray beside the bed. "It gives us a whole hour to cuddle and talk before we have to get up."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but a whole hour?"

"I didn't sleep well last night, I thought it would be nice to relax and enjoy some time alone. Before we're surrounded by guards and servants on our day off."

"Your wish is my command."

Regina winced at the words, then quickly smiled hoping Emma hadn't noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

The hall was empty. Regina stood alone in the centre, her hand resting on her wife's hair. She couldn't bring herself to leave and once everyone else had gone there was no-one to pull her away. She was mildly aware as the first few people filtered out, then she heard Henry muttering to Kaley as his daughter tried to usher him somewhere warmer. Now she was on her own. She closed her eyes, playing memories of Emma laughing and riding with her through the kingdom, wishing she could hear her voice just once more.

"I love you." She whispered, planting a final kiss on Emma's forehead.

A wind began to grow at her back and she heard the thick black mourning drapes flap as it grew. Regina turned slowly, not wanting to loose Emma from her sight but needing to know if the presence was a threat.

When she saw the misty figure waiting for her, she had to grab onto the casket behind her before she could fall.

"There is no need to be afraid of me, my darling."

The words were spoken through the cobwebbed purple smoke gathering around the figure, but Regina didn't need to see her face to know who she was speaking to.

She couldn't control her voice so her words came out in a whisper. "Mother."

Cora stepped into the light and towards her daughter. "Look at you, already in your rightful place as Queen, standing in the palace ready to rule your loyal subjects. I couldn't be prouder."

Regina shook her head. "You're dead. You died back in Storybrook. You can't be here."

Cora ignored her words and reached out to examine her hair, stroking her fingers through the carefully brushed strands. "You shouldn't be hiding Regina. I gave you the chance for eternal beauty and look what you've done."

With a wave of her hand Cora removed her spell returning Regina's hair to its natural colour and wiping away the carefully placed wrinkles. "Now you look like a Queen."

"I don't want this mother. Remember I tried to be the Queen before, on my own. It doesn't make me happy."

"Happy? How can you not be happy as the Queen? Everyone bows to you and does what you tell them."

"They were afraid of me and they all hated me. I was all alone."

"I am your mother Regina, I know what is best for you. I always have."

"Emma was best for me. Daniel might have been, if you hadn't killed him. Now they're both gone and I wish…"

"No!" Cora interrupted her. "You must listen to me. Love is weakness. Say it!"

"I'm not a child anymore." Regina reminded her, sadly. "Loving Emma changed me and I miss her so much, but I discovered that love is strength."

"These spells were set in motion long before you even knew her name. You have no choice my daughter, you must take the crown and rule."

"Or else what? There's nothing you can do to me now, my happy ending has gone and I should have gone with it."

"I give you one final warning to accept the crown. If you do not the spells I have set in motion will force events beyond your control."

"Let it go mother. Please."

With a regretful smile, Cora stepped back from Regina. "I am simply part of the spells placed here awaiting the death of the only obstacles to your reign. Now Snow White and her only child are dead, there is no-one else to stand in your way. I wish I could be here to see you, but know that I am only doing this for your own good."


	6. Chapter 6

Was it all a dream? Did she fall asleep before she kissed Emma goodbye? Regina picked herself up from the cold stone floor and turned back to her wife. She said her final goodbye and teleported to her room. The mirror in the corner reminded her that she needed to renew her spell and she cast it.

Nothing happened.

She waved her hands again, irritated. Still she appeared in the mirror with her youthful exterior.

Five times more she tried the spell, but it didn't work. She started to panic. It couldn't have been real. Her mother was dead, there was no way her magic should still be working this powerfully.

There was a knock at the door. Regina panicked and teleported out of the room before anyone could enter.

As she re-appeared outside the castle walls she created a thick black cloak for herself and raised the hood to cover her face. She could feel a dark presence nearby and walked quickly towards the only place she could think to go.

Henry was sitting by an unlit fireplace, his head resting on the palm of his hand as he stared off into the empty air. As a shadow passed by the window he looked up. Shortly after there was a knock at the front door.

"Come in." He called.

A cloaked figure entered, but he refused to be afraid. He had faced so much in his lifetime that there was little anyone could do to hurt him now.

"Henry, I need your help."

He recognised his mothers voice but couldn't understand why she was hiding under the cloak.

"Mother?"

"I… I need to tell you something and I need you to stay calm."

"Of course. Come in and sit down. Aren't you hot in that thing?" He stood up to get her a chair but she raised a hand to stall him.

"I think you should sit down."

"Sure, but take off your cloak, you don't need to hide there's no-one else here."

"Henry, listen to me." Regina's voice was strong now, it reminded him of being a little boy about to be scolded for something.

"Just tell me the truth." He told her, not knowing why he said it but feeling it was what she needed to hear.

Her reply was not comforting.

"I thought loosing your mother was the final curse I'd have, but my mother has other plans." Regina watched his reactions as she chose her words. "I didn't ask for it, and I told her I refused to be treated like a child again… My mother set a curse on me."

She pulled back the hood to show him. "I've tried to undo it. I've tried again and again. Nothing works. She came to me last night. I thought it was just my imagination… I _hoped _it wasn't real…"

Henry stared at her without speaking, unable to think of anything to say.

"I need your help. I don't know what to do."

"She wants you to be the Queen again."

"I can't age Henry. That means I won't die. At least not without help from a more powerful magic."

"Then we'll find some."

"There's also the small matter of the other things she said."

"Like what?"

"She set backup spells in case I ignored her wishes. She didn't say what they were, but I believe her."

"Then we can't waste anymore time." Henry went to collect his coat from the hook by the door. "We need to find help."

He smiled at her as though he was still her little boy back in Storybrook. "It's going to be OK."

It reassured her. A little.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been travelling for twenty minutes, deep into the forest when Regina though to ask: "Where are we going?"

"You told me the Blue Fairy never granted your wishes, but there may be someone else who will."

"Henry, I ruled this kingdom before you were even born. There's no-one here who can help me. We should take a carriage to another kingdom to start searching."

"And if Cora's spells don't like you leaving the kingdom? What sort of things do you think she will do if you try?"

Regina reached into her hood to brush some hair away from her face. "I don't know."

"How long has it been since you were the Evil Queen? Don't you think some things might have changed in all that time?"

"Of course, but I've been back in this land for nearly fifty years and I…" Regina stared at her son as they walked, keeping her pace slow to match his. "You've got a secret and you're only just willing to share it with me?"

"I'm getting old. I've got lots of secrets mother."

"This secret, is it a good secret or … a bad secret?"

Henry shrugged, knowing that his mother was asking if they were good or evil. "Just a secret. Remember, nothing is simple when it comes to magic."

They were no longer following a path, just a barely worn trail across large boulders and small rock pools.

Regina was curious. "How often do you make this journey?"

"Not as often as I did when I was younger. I wouldn't say we have a friendship, but we've become civil when we meet. Sometimes I go for a walk, just to get out of the house. If we meet, fine, if we don't then I enjoy time with my thoughts."

"You still haven't told me who we're going to see."

"You'll just have to trust me."

It was getting warmer, but Regina didn't want to remove her cloak in case anyone saw her and recognised the Evil Queen.

"Perhaps you should rest? We can find somewhere to stop for a drink and catch our breath."

"Between you and Kaley I'm still treated like a child. Just because I'm getting old doesn't mean I've reverted back to being ten years old. I'm more than capable of continuing on the journey."

"I know. Look at me, I may be back in my younger body but I'm really older than your grandmother, and with this cloak on I'm getting hot."

"Just take it off. I doubt anyone would recognise you now. There's only wild animals between here and… there."

"Not until I know I can trust your acquaintance. This is still my secret Henry."

"Fine. There's a stream a few more minutes away, you can rest there."

"Thank you."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, the forest drawing in closer around them as the trees thickened and grew taller.

Finally they reached their destination.

**OK I know this is a short chapter, but I'm 98% sure I know who they're going to see and Regina will have an important choice to make, I just needed a little time to make sure it is the 98% person and not someone else. This story is taking me in a surprising (even to me)** **direction from what I had originally imagined.**


	8. Chapter 8

She had wanted to live somewhere like this once. A tiny cottage far away from everyone, with darling little pink rosebuds climbing over the front door and baskets of flowers hanging close to the windows.

Emma might have considered it if her mother hadn't insisted they live with her. She had missed so much of her childhood and enjoyed sharing her life briefly while under the curse in Storybrook that she had convinced Emma to stay in the palace. Snow White was… well Snow White. So they moved into an empty wing with Henry, accepting only the minimum servants required to maintain the small space. Regina didn't mind housework, but the rooms would have been impossible to clean on her own. Unless she had used magic, something she knew Snow White and Henry disapproved of.

Regina preferred to think of that time as little as possible. She had her family and love but was trapped in the role and life she had always hated. Emma dragged her to royal events, disliking them almost as much and refusing to go alone to them. She was always afraid she wouldn't fit in as a princess, that her manners wouldn't meet the kingdoms expectations. They managed to spare Henry most of that, thank goodness.

This cottage now in front of her, this would have been perfect. It was a little run down, but the potential was there. She paused at the gate, lost in thought and Henry had to take her by her elbow and pull her towards the front door.

"This is it."

"Are you sure anyone lives here? The grass hasn't been cut and there are tiles missing from the roof."

"Shh, he'll hear you."

"He? Well at least that's something more than I knew an hour ago. Do I get a name now we've arrived?"

"I'll introduce you if he'll let us in. He likes his privacy." Henry knocked gently on the door. "Try to be nice to him. If he can help then great, if not he might know someone else who can."

Regina wondered if their lives would have been different living in a cottage like this. She might not have had to hide her mother's curse from Emma, they might have started looking for a cure together.

The front door opened and Regina looked down at the man who answered it. He was wearing a dusty grey robe which was badly in need of repairs, or in Regina's opinion, just needed to be thrown away. His face was young but his hair was a brilliant shade of white and his pale blue-grey eyes looked back at her full of wisdom. He smiled when he saw Henry and stepped back to allow them entry into his home.

Regina was pleased to see that the inside of the cottage was a little cleaner than the outside and the various magical instruments on the shelves around the room immediately caught her attention.

"Henry it's good to see you. I was sorry to hear about your mother. I never met the dear woman in person but from what I hear I know she will be sorely missed."

"Thank you. I'd like to introduce you to my other mother, Regina."

The man kept his gaze on Henry, ignoring Regina and nodding his head. "I can feel her magic and her curse. There's no need to introduce me."

Regina pushed back her hood. "Can you help me?"

"If you know what it is you want, then maybe. My magic is powerful but it needs a clear direction."

"My mother has cursed me by returning my youth and even though she is dead the spells she set up to prevent me from leaving my royal title are too powerful for me to break."

"Ah yes, Cora. I did meet her and it was certainly an interesting experience. The first curse you mention has been working for a long time now, and it is tied to the second. It could take another hundred years to untangle one part of it, but that wouldn't stop the rest, but I might have a way…" He gestured and with a wave of his hand three comfortable chairs appeared in the room. "Please take a seat."

"If you met my mother you probably realise that without a heart some of her decisions and her magic will not be pleasant for anyone. If you know a way to break the curse, I'm begging you to help us."

"There are three ways to break a curse. One, prevent it from being cast. Two, get either the caster or someone more powerful to break the curse. Or three, … well I think you know that one."

"True Love's Kiss." Henry whispered.

The man nodded.

"I kissed Emma throughout our marriage but the curse never broke, and True Love wasn't enough to stop my mother killing Daniel. They are the only people I have ever loved and will ever love."

"When you kissed your wife did you ever make a True Love Wish? That was the secret of Snow White and Prince Charming, you know. He wished she would wake up and so when he kissed her, she was. When Emma kissed Henry and told him she loved him, her heart was wishing he would wake up."

"Ah, but that kiss also broke the curse and Emma didn't believe in it enough to wish for that."

"It was a different type of curse, Rumplestiltskin could see into the future and knew that he needed it to break at that time with that kiss. Why do you think the curse didn't end when Mary Margaret kissed David?"

"You certainly seem very well informed about Storybrook. I don't think I caught your name."


	9. Chapter 9

"Merlin, dear. My name is Merlin and I am a wizard from far beyond anywhere you have travelled before. This cottage exists in many worlds, across different points of time in each of them." Shrugging his shoulders he tried to explain. "I get bored easily and have enemies I need to hide from."

"So how do I break the curse? Both of the people I love are dead. According to you either of them could have been my True Love, or maybe neither."

"I told you. My magic only needs to be firmly directed to help you. You need to make a choice. I can send you back to your childhood where you must convince your mother not to cast the curse, or you must find a way to kiss your True Love and wish the curse ended."

Regina turned to Henry. "I want your mother to be my True Love, but understand this curse is my mothers and if we don't stop it something bad may happen to our family."

"I know. If you go to Daniel first and it doesn't work then you can wait for the Storybrook curse and try with her then. I'll come with you to help."

Merlin immediately interrupted them. "I'm sorry Henry but Regina will need to do this alone. Her youth will allow her to wait if necessary between times and cope with the journey. You cannot go with her."

"He's right. You need to stay here and protect Kaley and your grandson. If I fail you'll be the only one aware of the curse. Get them away from here, somewhere they will be safe." Regina told him.

"But…"

"No. You're an adult now Henry, you have responsibilities."

He finally relented and Merlin told him it was time for him to leave. The magic was unpredictable and he had things to tell his mother before she left. Henry said his goodbye's, promising his mother that he would take care of his family.

When they were alone, Regina stood up to face Merlin. "I understand the dangers involved. Rumplestiltskin warned me of the dangers of time travel when I was his student and refused to teach me anything more than he had to."

"The greatest danger is your mother. She will sense the magic around you, but it may be to your advantage. If she thinks you are powerful she may take you into her confidence and wish to swap spells."

"Or see me as a rival and want to kill me."

"That reminds me. You will be returning to a time when your appearance there is too similar to the one you wear now. You will need to alter your appearance so that no-one recognises you. It will work in the time before the curse is cast so if you arrive and it works you know you may be in time to stop it. If not, the curse is set to keep you young, simply alter your appearance keeping your age the same and you will be fine. If you truly love Daniel and he loves you the kiss will work, but beware changing things in the past may change your future as well. If you hold people dear in this time, be careful what you do."

"I'm just going to find Daniel and kiss him. If that doesn't work I'll wait for the Storybrook curse and find Emma. If both kisses fail I know where my mother will keep her heart and if I return it before Snow White finds it she may agree to cancel the curse."

"Good, planning is the key to success."

"As long as I have my magic I will be fine."

"And you won't try to save Daniel?"

"I know I was lucky to find two people to love and who loved me so much. If I save Daniel I will never cast the curse which gave me Emma and Henry."

"I won't ask you to promise then. Remember, I will know when the curse has lifted and I will send for you to come to my cottage so that I can bring you back here."

Regina held out her hand. "I'm ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin gave her a moment alone to prepare her thoughts. She must not react to her parents or Daniel in a way that might make them suspicious. Secretly she was nervous. It had been so long since she saw her mother, so long since she had felt that dark magic used against her. So she forced herself to think of other things. The memory of her mothers last words would always be clear in her heart, in the place where she kept her best memories. Like the one where she married Emma. Or held Henry for the first time, then her granddaughter and great-grandson. That was her reason for doing this. They would keep her strong while she tried to find a way to fix everything her mother had done. With her heart filled with these bright thoughts she returned to Merlin.

"I'm ready."

He led her outside. They remained within the garden, a few feet away from the cottage. She didn't see how his magic worked. One moment she was standing outside his cottage and the next she was on top of a hill gazing down at a very familiar… _home_.

She smiled as she looked down upon the green fields, running to the tree where she had first kissed Daniel. Their initials weren't engraved there… yet. She had to find out how far back she had come, but first she needed to change her appearance.

Spell complete, she walked towards the house, stumbling as it sunk in that she was going to see Daniel again.

At the front door she conjured herself a travelling bag, filled with the sort of things any young lady might carry with her on a long journey. She had rehearsed her story, sounding it out on the silent trees, and choosing a new name. At first she considered Emma Swan, but realised her mother and younger self would remember the name and it might question it when they met the real Emma in Storybrook.

She had her mothers training to fall back on. She could walk, talk and act like a member of the noble families, which would grant her access to her old home, but would admit to being a minor Lady from a small family in an obscure kingdom. Her hair was now a light auburn shade, naturally curling around her face and hanging down to her elbows. She allowed herself a few freckles, lengthened her face and made her eyes a dark forest green. With the alterations to her clothes, ears and nose she was finished.

She felt confident that she could pull it off.


	11. Chapter 11

The maid led her into the library where her father sat studying puzzle pieces scattered across his desk. He smiled when he looked up at her and she felt tiny pinpricks of tears at the corners of her eyes. He was alive! She had almost forgotten he had ever looked this young.

"How can I help you?" He asked, standing up and coming around the desk as the maid introduced her.

"I'm looking for someone. I was told she lived here."

"Oh?"

He dismissed the maid and pulled a chair towards her. Regina smiled at him as she sat down, trying to push aside every memory she had of coming in this room. He would always let her help him with the puzzles and reach up to get her books from the upper shelves. That chair had stayed in the room long after the fabric had begun to wear out because it was his favourite and not even her mother could make him part with it.

"There was a young woman, Princess Cora, they said she could spin gold from straw…"

"Ah, yes, this is a land filled with wonderful things. We have neighbours who say fairies grant their wishes and dragons that steal their gold. There is nothing like that here, though."

"But I must find her, I need her help desperately." Regina grasped at her skirt and tried to look as helpless as possible.

"Why don't you join me for a drink in the garden and you can tell me all about it?"

She hated to take advantage of her fathers kind heart, but clearly he didn't want to admit to knowing Cora. Perhaps her mother was away and he was stalling for her to return. She accepted graciously, remembering her manners.

Henry, he had insisted that she call him that after he found out that she was also of noble blood, pointed out the stables and explained that his daughter would shortly be starting a riding lesson.

"I hope you don't mind if we watch it. My Regina is certainly the most talented young rider in the land and it is really spectacular watching her."

Being called his Regina caused her hand to pause as she reached for her drink.

"Of course not. I'll explain all about the curse once she has finished."

Henry, in the middle of returning his cup to the saucer on the table, knocked it over as she spoke.

"Curse?"

"Do not worry, you are in no danger." She quickly assured him. "That is why I am seeking help from the Princess."

At that moment a young Regina came flying out of the stables on the back of a large chestnut horse. They allowed their attention to wander to her and the riding instructor who followed her on his own horse a few seconds later, calling out for her to slow down. Henry chuckled to himself at the sight; clearly the man was no longer a match for her.

The instructor chased the young Regina around the fields, trying to keep up with the pace she was setting and failing miserably. Clearly he didn't feel comfortable with the faster pace, but it was soon rectified as a woman wearing a familiar black cloak walked towards them. Both horses quickly slowed down and came to a halt close to Cora.

Regina and Henry couldn't hear the words, but she remembered them and chose to watch her father's reaction instead. Henry didn't leave his seat but his hands clenched around the arms of his chair and he pressed his lips tightly together as though he knew what his wife was saying.

"I do hope she isn't in too much trouble." Regina commented, trying to distract him.

"No, her mother only worries for her safety."

Henry began to relax as the two riders returned to the stables and Cora headed back to the carriage waiting for her in the forest.

"You were right, she does ride well. In a few more years and with further lessons, I am sure she will be able to outride even the King's own men."

"My wife will be home shortly. I am sure she would be interested to hear about your curse. Would you care to stay for dinner?"

Regina smiled. "That would be most kind. Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Regina moved a few pieces of the puzzle in their correct places as she waited in the library for dinner. She could feel her mother's presence in the house and knew she must be asking her father for every detail about her. Quickly she practiced saying her new name under her breath, and located another section of the sailing ship. It reminded her of Hooks vessel and she traced a finger across the section already finished remembering their journey to Neverland. What would her life have been like if she had stayed there to be mother to an entire island of Lost Boys? They had promised to love her forever, but she had already lived trapped in a place where no-one aged. She had turned away from that life and followed Emma home.

"Good evening."

The puzzle piece dropped from her fingers at the sound of her mother's voice. Regina looked up, forcing herself to relax and smile.

"You must be the visitor I have heard so much about." Cora said, crossing the room.

Regina dipped into a short curtsey and introduced herself.

"I thought we could have a little talk before dinner. My husband mentioned you have come here because you are looking for someone."

"Yes. Her name is Princess Cora."

"And you think that she might have cast a curse on you?"

"It isn't that." Regina said, not wanting to outright lie, because her mother would know.

She always knew when she was lying to her. Only those things Regina didn't believe to be a lie, because she kept her responses obscure, seemed to avoid detection. She suddenly hoped that was why and not that Cora had deemed those lies unimportant enough to pursue.

"I heard about her miracle with the straw and hoped that her magic could help me. My home has been put under a curse. I managed to get away, with help and I'm searching for a way to stop it."

"You have magic yourself. Can you not undo the curse?"

"My magic isn't strong and I have been told I am affected by the curse. Without the knowledge of how to counteract it everyone I love is in danger. I hope that with the Princesses help there may be a way."

"And if the Princess cannot help you, what will you do?"

"Surely if she cannot help me she might know someone who can. Perhaps she has books on magic. I know that if I could only find details of the original curse my own magic would recognise it."

Cora gazed back at her, as if weighing her answers and trying to make a decision. Finally she nodded.

"Come and join us for dinner. We can talk more about this later."

The dinner was a quiet affair. The table was well supplied with food and the guest cutlery was provided. Young Regina ate in silence; clearly knowing she had angered her mother with her ride earlier. After years of eating with Emma and Henry, Regina found the silence unsettling. Her mother had already accepted that she was a noble because of the way she had composed herself with the meal, did she want to ruin that by talking?

She sat through the starter and main courses, glancing around the table until she admitted defeat. Clearly her new family had been a bad influence on her. As they waited for the dessert to be served, she decided to congratulate her mother on having such a wonderful daughter.

"Really, I only wish that I could have ridden so well at her age. My father spoilt me with the best horses but struggled to find just the right teacher."

She watched the young Regina out of the corner of her eye, but kept her face towards her parents.

"I'm not sure I would agree with you." Cora told her, dabbing her lips on a napkin.

"You mean the way she grips the reins? Little things like that can be forgotten in time. I think the potential is there."

"She rides like a wild gypsy. There is no control when she rides. She has no reason to go so fast."

"I'm sure it only looked fast because the man could not keep up with her. He might have been a good person to hire for the basics when she was starting to learn, but now it may be time for someone new to guide her."

Henry, knowing his wife and fearing the impending argument, quickly interrupted them. "You may be right. It may be time to look into a new teacher. She is growing up so quickly, sometimes I forgot how much time is passing. What do you think, dear?"

Cora smiled back at him, knowing what he was doing. "We will have to think about what you have said and discuss it later."

Hoping she had done something nice for her younger self, Regina turned her attention to the apple pie which had appeared in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Her parents invited her to spend the night. Regina knew it was to give them a chance to discuss what to do with her. Cora still hadn't admitted to her identity and Regina refused to become frustrated with the delay.

The guest room had a clear view all the way to the forest and was far enough from her mother's rooms that she felt safe enough to sleep. She took out a dress to wear the next day, shaking out the creases and hanging it across the front of the wardrobe. Somewhere in the forest she could hear a wolf howling. Regina climbed in between the cool sheets and closed her eyes, trying to suppress a shiver of excitement. Tomorrow she might get to meet Daniel!

Regina awoke, feeling happy. All she could think about was getting to meet Daniel again. She knew she had promised Merlin not to save Daniel, but she could still spend some time with him. She would have to, in order to get him to kiss her and see if he could break the curse.

She took a little extra time styling her hair and checking that her dress looked okay. It made her late for breakfast, but she pushed aside Cora's glare at her arrival and set her mind to thinking about how she could create an excuse to visit the stables. The Regina of this time must be nearly thirteen, that would make Daniel seventeen or thereabouts. Perhaps she should ask.

No! Wait. The Daniel here was still a child. Technically a teenager at least. She was now old enough to be his grandmother, maybe great-grandmother – at least chronologically. But if their kiss could break the curse did it matter?

Regina frowned as she realised that it did matter. To her at least. She wouldn't kiss Daniel until she had checked through her mother's books. And if that failed, she would check that Daniel was at least eighteen before kissing him.

"Would you like me to show you around?" The young Regina asked as the empty breakfast plates were cleared away.

Regina smiled at her. "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Your father and I would like a word with our guest first." Cora interrupted them. "I believe you have study to complete before your tutor arrives."

"Yes mother."

Regina watched her younger self leave the room, remembering that she had to be careful spending time with her. She smiled over at her parents.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, you have been very kind. I should continue on my journey."

"There is no need." Cora told her. "We have decided to allow you into our secret. I am a witch. Of course you already knew that, I assume through your own magic?"

Regina nodded, not trusting her voice.

"You are welcome to browse through my library, my personal books of magic are locked away but I have many volumes collected on my travels. One of them may help you."

"That is very generous of you."

"You will remain our guest while you study the books."

Regina tried not to look too alarmed. "If you would prefer I…"

"Nonsense. I look forward to the chance to discuss magic with you, I see so few practitioners these days it may even give us the chance to swap spells. Unfortunately we have very few neighbours. We're quite isolated out here and it is unlikely that further visitors will drop in on us so there is little chance to socialise."

"I would prefer to spend as much time as possible looking through any books you care to share with me." Regina told them, her head spinning.

Henry piped up. "I'm sure that Regina would also enjoy having a new riding partner, at least until we can find her a new teacher. That is, when you take a break from all that reading."

Why was her mother being so nice to her? What had she said to her father to make him think she would help Regina with her riding? Was it a trap? Her mother wanted to swap spells? She was going to have to be so careful. Anything she showed her might be used against her in the past-yet-to-be. Rumplestiltskin had helped then both with their magic, would that be obvious when they talked?

She moved her hands under the table on the pretence of removing her napkin, and took a second to dip her nails sharply into the palms of her hands. The pain cut through the haze of her confused and jumbled thoughts. She focused on the memory of her mother's phrase about her personal magic books. They were her target.

Regina placed the napkin gently on the table. "Would you think me rude if I asked to begin viewing the books immediately? "

Cora laughed. "Of course not. Follow me. Henry, would you please check on Regina to make sure her tutor has arrived? Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

Cora led Regina through the house, pointing out the most impressive paintings and ornaments on display. The way she spoke it sounded as though they were her relatives and her possessions, rather than passed down from Henry's side of the family. Regina already knew every item and its history. Her mother had made her memorise them when she was just a little girl and she found it hard to feign interest in the things which made up the backdrop of her unhappiest times.

When they reached the library, Cora smiled and stepped two paces to the left of the door. She reached out and passed her hand through an invisible barrier, turning a hidden key in a hidden door.

"This way my dear."

Regina realised that she had missed an important part of the tour as a child. Her mother had certainly never shown her this part of the house. The room Cora used for magic was closer to her bedroom. Even when Regina had returned here after becoming Queen she had never found this place. She quickly followed Cora through to the magic library.

"Unfortunately this Kingdom is not as understanding about magic as some others. Unless you have wings and are three inches tall you must hide your powers. These books can only be accessed by magic for that reason. You are not to allow anyone to see you enter here, including my family. It is for their own protection."

"I understand."

"Henry knows I still dabble with magic. He loves me and would never betray me. Our servants are loyal but all it would take is one word in the wrong place and we would be banished."

"I didn't realise this land didn't allow magic."

"Just dark creatures….and witches." Cora explained. "For some reason they have become linked to dark magic because of issues experienced by our allies. It is a dark time for us all, but hopefully soon it will pass."

"Thank you for the warning. I will be careful."

"As you can see there are many books. Some are still in boxes because I haven't had time to organise them. Many were given to me for safekeeping when their owners were discovered and banished so I can't be sure there aren't any duplicates. I wish I knew more about your curse so that I could try and point you in the right direction…"

"I guess I will have to go through them one box at a time. Perhaps I could place them on the bookshelves for you as I go, to repay you for showing them to me?"

"What a wonderful suggestion. The lamps on the walls are lit by magic so you won't need to worry about light, and there is a viewing glass on this side of the doorway. Please take care and remember to check it before leaving the room. It will enable you to see if anyone is coming along the corridor. We can't have you frightening the servants by appearing out of thin air."

Regina studied the gold-edged mirror stuck to the back of the door. "That is very clever. Could you teach me the spell for it?"

"Not one of mine I'm afraid. I picked it up on my travels. The seller had no idea what it was but I sensed the magic and brought it anyway."

It certainly explained her mother's absences during her childhood. Regina never dared to ask where her mother went. At the time she had just been glad for the moments of freedom and the extra time alone she could spend with her father.

"Have you travelled far?"

"I try to limit the time I spend away from my family. I miss them when I'm gone, you understand, but I once found my way to the edge of the outer kingdoms. It was a strange place. There are tales of the lands further on, some of which can only be reached by magic or portals, but its hard to know what is rumour and what is fact."

Regina hid a smile thinking of the places she had seen; perhaps she had visited more worlds than her mother.

"It's time for me to leave you. Lunch is informal, just head to the kitchen and ask for whatever you want. Dinner is always formal in this house; we're setting an example for Regina. Please be prompt."


	15. Chapter 15

For three days Regina locked herself away in her mothers secret library, poring over the books until spells and symbols danced behind her closed eyelids. Sometimes Cora would come and sit with her while she read, it made Regina uncomfortable, but the other woman didn't talk and she tried to focus on the books. Her dreams filled her nights, waking her at odd moments with their violence. They were mostly memories of her life as the Evil Queen, but her knowledge of the new spells altered them as she cast darker and darker magic at those who had hurt her.

One particularly warm evening, when the images wouldn't leave her mind and let her go back to sleep, Regina got dressed and went for a walk. She avoided the stables, scared in case Daniel should meet her for the first time while she was in such a state. There were trees at the edge of the forest. She wasn't brave enough to enter the darkness yet, and sought out the tree that would one day have her initials carved into it.

Sitting down on the grass, Regina pulled her knees tight towards her chest and rested her head on them. She forced in deep breaths as she began to cry.

"What's this?" A familiar male voice asked her.

"Go away." Regina told him without looking up.

"Come now dearie, tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help you."

Regina raised her head and glared at Rumplestiltskin. He smiled down at her and in that moment she realised that he didn't know who she was. For all his posturing about being the Dark One and so very powerful, he was stumped by the simple glamour he had taught her. He claimed he was able to see into the future and had manipulated their lives like pieces on a chessboard, but here he was and he didn't know anything.

Unless he was lying, the same way he had lied about his memories, before the curse broke. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her.

"I'm just homesick." She told him.

"If that was all you wouldn't have come all the way out here to cry."

"It's a private matter."

"I won't tell anyone."

"What are you doing out here? I thought this was private land."

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to her. "I know the family."

"How?"

"I was there when the lovely couple first met."

"What's wrong with your skin? It's… different." She tried to distract him further as she refused the handkerchief, even that could trap her into owing him something.

Rumplestiltskin raised a hand to touch his cheek as though he was unaware if its appearance. "Something tells me you already know the answer to that."

His look was now sly, as though he could finally see beyond the glamour she wore. Regina quickly stood up, wondering whether she dared to use magic in front of him. It would be easy for him to kill her while she was without protection.

"Who are you dearie?"

"My name is…" She trailed off, realising that even that name could give him a small power. "none of your business."

He laughed. "So you have heard of me."

"If you are Rumplestiltskin."

"So few know that name and live to repeat it. I am growing more curious about you."

"I'm not important enough to hold anyone's curiosity for long."

"Then why are you here? With this particular family?"

"What do you care? Are you their version of the blue fairy watching over them and granting their wishes? Or are you waiting to make a deal with them only to crush their happy ending?"

Rumplestiltskin sucked in a deep breath. "I sense your appearance is deceptive, in more ways than one." He tilted his head as though listening to something far away. "It's time for me to go, I have a deal waiting to be struck. Perhaps I could answer your questions over dinner…or lunch. Invite me up to the house tomorrow and we can talk some more."

"I'm very busy and only a guest in the house. If you want an invitation, perhaps you should talk to the owners. You said you know them."

Rumplestiltskin bowed low to her. "My time is up. I will see you again."

After he had gone, Regina went to sit back down under the tree. She no longer felt like crying but still couldn't face going back to the house. Who was unlucky enough to gain the evil imp's attention at this time of night?


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as she was alone with Cora in the library, Regina put her best acting skills to the test.

"I went for a walk last night." She confessed. "With everything that's happened I couldn't sleep."

"There are special brews which can help you with that." Cora offered.

"No, I know facing them will keep me strong, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Last night, I met someone."

"A man?"

Regina dropped her voice into a whisper. "Rumplestiltskin."

If she hadn't grown up with Cora she probably wouldn't have noticed the slight and subtle changes that came over her at that moment.

"Continue." Cora told her.

"I've heard of him on my travels, of course. I never expected to meet him face to face."

"It's not something easy to forget once it happens."

"He was kind, offering to help me with whatever I needed, but something stopped me from accepting."

"Very wise."

"He asked me to invite him to dine here."

"WHAT?!"

"Of course I explained that I'm just a guest and turned him down, but he said he knew you." She quickly added.

"It was a long time ago. He wanted something from me that I could not give."

"Then you were lucky."

"What, exactly, did he want with you?"

"I don't know. He remembered he had another appointment and left. I wanted your advice, in case I see him again. What should I do?"

"He can be very persistent. He will seek to exploit any weakness you have to make a deal with you."

"I am here to break the curse and save my family, unless he can do that there is nothing I want from him."

Cora walked towards her and patted her shoulder. "My dear, it's never about what you want from him, it's about what he wants from you."

Her stomach tensed at the contact from her mother. Regina waited until Cora removed her hand and she could think again before answering.

"I'm not important. I just want to find a way to break the curse, and if I survive breaking it, the chance to see my family again. My life will never cross paths with him again."

_"At least the life I will lead." _Regina added silently in her head, because there was no Dark One in the future Enchanted Forest.

"If you do see him again, tell him you are _my_ guest and if he wants an invitation he can ask me face to face."

"Will he?"

Cora laughed. "No."


	17. Chapter 17

A gloved hand reached out to pluck a red apple from the tree. Cora drew it towards her and added it to the basket she carried.

"Off on a picnic, dearie?"

"You're trespassing, Rumple."

Rumplestiltskin jumped down from the apple tree to stand behind her. Cora counted to five before turning, refusing to act as though he frightened her.

"Similar words to the one your little friend used just last night."

"What are you doing here? Come to ask me to make another deal with you?"

"No point in that, is there, your _heart_ wouldn't be in it." Rumplestiltskin laughed at his own words.

"With or without my heart, I am still too clever for you."

"Then perhaps you could fill me in on the details of that lovely young lady you have staying with you?"

"I thought you knew everything?"

"Perhaps you should be worried that she is proving the exception to that."

"Jealous that she'll share her secrets with me and not you?"

"How is your child? You had a daughter I believe."

Cora's hand tightened around the basket handle and spoke a few words only a millers daughter might know, and a princess would never have heard. "She's mine. You take one step towards her, or even think about making a deal with her and I will destroy you."

"I only came to ask you to invite me inside your lovely home, to talk some more. I'm sure I can help your new friend, whatever her problems may be."

"Not knowing bothers you that much?"

Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"You may stay for dinner if…." She paused dramatically. "You can follow my rules."

"What?"

Cora smiled at his desperation. "Promise not to talk to my daughter, change your appearance so that Henry doesn't realise you aren't a man, and you have to leave when I tell you. You may not use magic in my house and you must not stay on my property any later than the first stroke of midnight."

"Deal."

Cora ordered her daughter off to her room, explaining that they were having an important guest and the servants would bring her dinner. Then she went to tell Henry to put on his best clothes and gave the servants their instructions for the evening. She sought out her guest, informed her that she had spoken to Rumplestiltskin and decided that they best way to end his interest in her was to invite him to dinner.

"He will be here in less than an hour."

Regina didn't react. Her mind was still trying to figure out something she had read and she was only half listening when Cora spoke to her. Once the words sunk in a moment later she closed the book.

"What about Regina?"

"She will have dinner in her room. Rumplestiltskin has promised to be on his best behaviour. Henry isn't to know who he really is and I have ordered him to leave at midnight. He just wants to ask you a few questions, best to answer them and have done with it."

"For that deal either he must be desperate or you have some magical hold over him."

Cora smiled. "My dear underneath all those scales he is still a male, if not a man."

"I'm glad I will have you there with me. I don't think I could face him alone again."

"We're both witches dear. That makes us practically sisters and I think family is very important. Now, what are you going to wear?"

Regina honestly had no idea.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah, then it's the curse which is causing all the problems!" Rumplestiltskin told them.

They had finished dessert and Henry had left to continue working on his puzzle in the library. Regina had thought she saw her mother use some sort of magic to make her father leave, but she couldn't be sure from where she was sitting. Cora and Rumplestiltskin sat at opposite ends of the table, with Henry at Cora's side and Regina stuck halfway down the table on her own. It meant she was as close to Rumplestiltskin as she was to her mother and she was happy with both distances. Throughout the meal they had been verbally sparring, using coded phrases that neither Regina or her father would have been able to crack, but which appeared to all outsiders as harmless banter.

Now Henry had left the table Cora nodded to Rumplestiltskin to talk more freely. He had gotten her to reveal that she was seeking the way to end a curse, but of course she didn't have any real details to share.

Rumplestiltskin picked up his wine glass and swirled the contents gently. "Your home is still being affected and until the outcome is decided – whether or not you can break it – it remains in a state of flux. If I try to look at it all I can see are thousands of possibilities. That's very rare."

"I will break the curse." Regina assured him.

"Maybe you will and maybe you won't. If the images sort themselves out I'll let you know. There's only ever been one other future I couldn't see clearly, but with yours I now have two puzzles to work on."

"If you touched the curse could it clear your visions?" Cora asked. "She is affected by the curse."

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "I wouldn't dare to try. It might all be a trick to curse me and until I know more I won't risk that. Too many futures are waiting for me to interfere."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"As a matter of fact…"

The clock interrupted them, sounding the warning for a new hour. Rumplestiltskin glanced towards it as if surprised, Cora just smiled at him.

At the first chime heralded midnight, Rumplestiltskin called out a goodbye and vanished.

"It's so nice when someone does what you tell them." Cora commented.

"I'm glad that's over."

"Oh he'll be back. Not for a while, but eventually. Be careful if you wander outside the grounds, he may be waiting for you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Cora stood up. "Good night."

Regina wished her mother a good night and finished her glass of wine. It made her feel light-headed, she was too used to apple cider, and walked slowly back to her room. She was a little unsteady on her feet by the time she closed her bedroom door, almost knocking over the side table as she sat down on the bed.

Not only had she survived another meal with her mother, but this time she had also faced Rumplestiltskin. It was almost as scary as her nightmares.

She looked down at her dress. Well, maybe more. She could wake up from them. This was really happening.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully she won't change her history too much otherwise there's the possibility that she won't need to go back in time and then because she doesn't travel back everything resets itself to where she has to go back. Of course that's only one time travel theory and it's possible time would alter itself to fit around the changes made… Okay, that's spinning my head off into a few new ideas, for now I'm just waiting to see where it goes. Finally got five minutes privacy with family visiting all weekend so here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

Regina fell asleep thinking of the meal. It jogged her memory of another meal, just as important.

_They had returned to the Enchanted Forest and Snow White was throwing a great banquet to celebrate Emma's birthday. Everyone would be invited; they would have the best of everything from the cutlery to the food. Emma begged her mother for a small family gathering, something simple. _

_"You're a Princess, Emma. The people need to see you taking your place here with us. One day you will be Queen."_

_She showed her the guest list, royals and dignitaries as long as her arm. Only a few of the names were familiar to Emma. Snow brought her a new dress as a birthday present, but let her see it early so that it could be properly fitted. She talked about getting Henry new clothes and hinted at the menu, which would last several courses. _

_Emma had come to her in tears that night. She said that she wanted to return to Storybrook and forget being a Princess. She just wanted to be plain old Emma Swan._

_Regina wiped the tears from her face and held her until she calmed down. _

_"You were never plain old Emma Swan." She reminded her. _

_Emma hiccupped and looked up at her. "But I can't do it. Everyone will laugh at me. I won't know which fork to use and they'll all be talking about things a royal should know. They'll know I don't fit in."_

_"That's nonsense. Your mother is Snow White, you're descended from the rulers of this land so you'll fit in. And if you don't then you need to do what I did."_

_Emma raised an eyebrow. _

_"Don't be silly." Regina told her, realising she was thinking of her reign as the Evil Queen. "I meant when I was still married to your grandfather. Okay, that makes me sound old. Emma you are beautiful and smart and they're going to see that when they look at you, all right? When I first became Queen, I struggled even though my mother had done her best to prepare me for it. I had to show people that I deserved to wear the crown. I had to make them pay attention to me."_

_"I've seen your old wardrobe, there's a few paintings locked away in the attic. But it's going to be so many courses of food! The most I'm used to is a starter, main meal and a desert in a diner where the cutlery all looks the same."_

_"If you're worried about that we can practice. I'll ask them to send up some spare knives and forks and we'll run through everything until you remember it." _

_"What about conversation? I only know a few people as that was when they were cursed in Storybrook."_

_"Emma you broke the curse, you're the saviour. They're going to be trying to impress you."_

_"And the dress…"_

_"On that I agree with your mother."_

_"What?"_

_"It's a gorgeous dress, and it's your birthday. When you put it on you'll see."_

_"Hm."_

_"At least try it on for your mother?"_

_Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure."_

_"Everything is going to be fine."_

_"And if it's a disaster?"_

_Regina stroked her cheek gently. "I promise to whisk you away somewhere no-one will find us."_

_Emma leant in to kiss her. "I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

With that happy memory in her head, Regina fell fast asleep.

The morning after the meal with Rumplestiltskin, Cora had left the house early. She had decided to take a last-minute journey and didn't bother to tell her husband where she was going, only that she would be back by the end of the week.

Breakfast was certainly more relaxed with her gone. Henry had cancelled his daughter's tutor and told her to take the whole day to do whatever she wanted.

"I think it's time you took a break as well." He told his guest. "Get outside and breathe the fresh air."

Regina smiled at him. "Perhaps a walk in the forest."

"Or you could come riding with me." Young Regina suggested.

Henry nodded to encourage the idea. "You did say you know how to ride."

"I don't know."

"Come on, please. I hate to ride alone and papa says he's too old."

Henry coughed as his drink went down the wrong way. "I said I prefer carriages. You ride too fast for me."

Regina laughed and agreed to go back to her room to change into her riding clothes.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina spent five days riding with her younger self.

At first the little Regina had tried to offer her one of the slower horses, but she had asked to look at all of them. Of course, she knew the horses by heart. Knew which ones would try and cause trouble because they didn't know her, and which ones would try and stop to nibble the grass when she wanted to ride faster. She asked, politely, if she could borrow one of her favourite horses. It was nothing like her own horse, but it would do.

Her father was very impressed with her, and young Regina asked her so many questions that she realised what her tutors must have felt like when faced with teaching her.

She had seen Daniel everyday. Only in passing, though. He worked in the stables and prepared the horses for them to ride, but when they turned up he was always busy out of sight. She was getting desperate to see him face to face. She tried turning up early to the stables, she tried hanging around after everyone had left, pretending to brush the horse and sneak it an apple to eat. On the fifth day, as she turned away from the horse, disappointed again, her breath caught in her throat. He was standing behind her, watching.

She smiled at him. "Hello."

"Hey."

"I wanted to thank you for getting the horses ready for us. They're really beautiful creatures."

"It's my job."

She had to keep reminding herself that he was a teenager. All she could remember of him at this age was how handsome she had thought he was. The age gap back then had seemed huge, but the older she got the less she thought about it.

"Regina rides well."

"So do you."

"I had a good teacher."

"Are you going to be staying with the family long?"

"I don't know yet. They're helping me with some things."

Daniel seemed to run out of conversation and walked away, giving her a slight bow as though he knew she was a noble. Perhaps the servants had spread the story she told her parents.

She watched him go, realising that she couldn't try to kiss him while he was still so young. Once she had finished with Cora's library she would leave for a little while and explore the kingdom she had once tried to rule. If she could find a way to avoid Rumplestiltskin.


	21. Chapter 21

It was as though the idea of her mother's imminent return made young Regina act out the next day. She was late to meet her at the stables, so Regina started riding around the field as she waited. If she had thought back carefully, she might have remembered the day ahead, but then again her mother always came back from her travels and found a reason to be angry with her.

She watched her younger self as she headed into the stables and by the time she had gone around twice, she was no longer alone.

"Race you." Young Regina was smiling as she shouted over.

Regina nudged her horse to follow and increased the speed. She was letting young Regina keep the lead when she finally recognised the horse she was riding.

Songbird. It was a deceptive name. He hadn't been ridden for a long time because he could be mean. He was allowed out into the field on his own, when the other horses weren't around, but no-one was supposed to ride him. Her mother could, of course, using magic to keep him under control. Regina had found that out much later on. She had to stop herself before something bad happened. Using magic to speed up the horse she was riding she caught up to them. Young Regina was beginning to look scared as Songbird failed to answer to any of her commands.

Any moment now and it would try to throw her and Cora would come over the hill and see it. Regina would be held in mid-air, caught in her mothers spell, and banned from riding for two months. It took her that long to get over nearly being thrown from the horse and loosing control of it. She wouldn't be allowed to ride anything other than the slowest, oldest horse they had in the stable for six months, until her mother calmed down again.

She acted without thinking and brought her horse around in front of Songbird, who stopped in surprise at the tactic. Regina reached out to calm the horse using magic and began to berate her younger self for being so foolish. She saw the reaction that meant her mother was watching and paused.

Cora walked into her view, staring between her daughter and guest. Regina wanted to apologise. It was an immediate reaction to her mother's presence, but she knew she couldn't. Her younger self seemed unable to speak but Cora had her words prepared.

"I'm very disappointed in you. You know I don't give you instructions without a good reason. You're not ready to ride Songbird and you could have been seriously injured, maybe even killed. Thank goodness someone was here watching over you and knew what to do."

"Mother, I…"

"No, I have been too lenient with you so far. I love you Regina but I'm your mother and I have to be strict. It's for your own good. Now, get down from there and I'll walk Songbird back to the stables." Cora held out her hand for the reins and took them from Regina.

As her daughter started back to the house, Cora stopped her guest from immediately following. "Thank you for what you did. I don't know what I'd have done if something had happened to her."

"Anyone would have done the same. She was doing well until something spooked the horse."

"She's too impulsive, like her father. She thinks with her heart instead of her head."

Time for flattering her mother, Regina thought. "I thought she was brave…like you. Not many would have finished the ride without tears in their eyes or shaking."

"Somehow you don't strike me as the type of person easily scared either." Cora complimented her.


	22. Chapter 22

The horse riding incident slotted itself into Regina's memory – both past and present - but was quickly forgotten. Except by Cora. She approached Regina a few days later and asked her for her help.

"I feel as though I can trust you." Cora began, placing her arm through Regina's in a confidential manner. "We're both so alike, more than just as witches. You care so much about your family and I'm trying to find a way to help my daughter."

The words made Regina nervous. Cora led them through the house and towards the library so that they could talk more privately.

"My daughter will one day become the Queen." She continued. "As much as I wish to stay by her side and help her, my time is required elsewhere."

_Looking for more powerful magic? _Regina wanted to ask.

"She will need people we can trust to look after her and advise her. It may be that she will require a tutor for her magic – her first task as Queen will be to recall all those who were banished by the stupid laws and reinstate the good name of witches."

"How will the people react to that?"

"It doesn't matter, she will be Queen and they will follow her. I have raised her to be strong."

"I am sure whatever path she chooses she will make you proud. If I didn't have to leave soon, to continue my search, I would have liked to see her grown up."

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"I have looked through every book in your library, bar two. It's time to search elsewhere." Regina pointed to the last two books on the shelf.

She had saved the shortest for last, hoping to make a quick getaway without too much fuss from the family.

"I insist that you come back to visit us."

"Perhaps, in a few years. You might have gathered more books for me to read."

And Daniel would be older. She picked up some of the books and began sorting them ready to go back on the shelves.

"If you fail in your search, I wish for you to consider my offer."

"Offer?"

"To be Regina's magic tutor and advisor when she becomes Queen, of course."

"Me?"

Thank goodness her back was to her mother, she wasn't sure how her reaction would be taken.

"Henry agrees with me that you seem to care about her. Look at the way you rode after her to stop the horse she was riding."

Regina sought to control her voice. "I don't think that I would be the right choice…."

"Nonsense."

"I don't even know that much about magic."

"But you're learning as you search for a way to break your curse."

Regina knew that she needed an excuse to maybe one day return and see Daniel again. She couldn't afford to antagonise her mother.

"Perhaps…"

"I know, you want time to think. We'll keep the offer open while Regina grows up a little more."

"Very well."

Cora beamed at her. "I'll leave you to the books. When you've finished we'll have a large dinner to celebrate."


	23. Chapter 23

The large dinner turned out to be a party. Cora had invited as many people who could attend on such short notice. Regina suspected that she had used magic to cook and present most of the feast, and there was more than enough left over to feed the family for a month at least. Young Regina had been allowed to attend the meal only. The dancing and later entertainment was for the adults only. Cora had insisted that Henry dance at least once with Regina, then paired her up with other eligible young men closer to her age. The festivities had lasted well into the morning, and Regina was sure she would be too tired to leave before midday. She climbed into the bed, only bothering to loosen the corset rather than remove it completely, as she fell asleep.

In (the later part of) the morning, she packed the final items of her clothes and checked the room to make sure that she hadn't left anything behind.

There was a knock on the door and young Regina entered. She looked around the room and at the bag on the bed filled with Regina's things.

"I wanted to say goodbye." She told her shyly.

"You'll see me again." Regina smiled at the secret.

"I hope you find a way to save your people."

"So do I. I have faith that I will find what I am looking for."

"Is your True Love there?"

"What?"

Young Regina blushed. "My father told me about it. He says that is how he knew he had to marry mother. She is his True Love. Who's yours?"

"I… I don't know. I have loved two people and they were both very special to me."

"But one must be different from the other, how can you not know?"

"Love can be complicated. I have only seen one proven case of True Love."

"What was it like?" Young Regina climbed onto the bed, eager to listen.

How could she tell her without giving away the future?

"Two people I knew found each other at a time in their lives when they weren't happy. At first they didn't even like each other, or so they said. They continued to meet over a long period of time, completely by accident, before they admitted their feelings. After that they couldn't be separated… for long, no matter what magic or anyone else threw at them."

Young Regina sighed. "That sounds wonderful."

"Now I must finish packing."

"Okay. Thank you for saving me when I was riding Songbird."

"You're welcome."

"I hope you come back soon. It was nice riding with someone who knows what they're doing."

Regina closed her bag and lifted it off the bed. It was time to go. Her parents might still be asleep, and she didn't want them asking how she was travelling. Especially when she didn't have a horse or carriage.

"Just remember, until you have perfected your riding you should go a little slower. Maybe one day you'll find someone else who can race with you."

"I hope that my True Love knows how to ride."

Regina held back a laugh as she walked to the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina kept her eyes and ears open for Rumplestiltskin lurking about as she made her way back to Merlin's cottage. She needed to ask him to send her a little further into the future, to a point when Daniel would be old enough to kiss. Would she have to change her appearance to make herself look older? Part of her vainly hoped not, she didn't want Daniel's first kiss with her to be when she had wrinkles – even if they weren't real. Of course he'd never know it was her. She couldn't let him. Just like she couldn't save him. It suddenly felt so much harder to take the last few steps towards the cottage barrier.

She would be saving people not even born yet. If she kissed Daniel and he was her True Love and able to break the curse, could she really just walk away from him again? And if he turned out not to be her True Love was that any reason to not try and save him?

"You look lost, dearie."

Regina turned around to face Rumplestiltskin and straightened her shoulders as she looked at him. "Not at all."

"But you're still seeking an end to your curse."

"Has the future sorted itself out yet? Can you see what happens?"

"Not quite."

"Then why are you following me?"

He grinned at her. "Following you? Why, I'm merely strolling through the forest enjoying the fresh air."

"Then keep strolling along. I'll wait to see which way you go and head in the opposite direction."

"Now, that's not very polite."

"I don't feel like being polite."

"What's upset you?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow and Regina wished she could look away but she didn't trust him.

"It's nothing that would concern you." She repeated.

"Something tells me that is a lie. I have too many investments in this world to trust you."

"Just how much of the future are you planning on controlling?" Regina asked him sharply. "How many pieces do you have to line up to get what you want?"

"_Oh_." Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together. "I like you. You're not afraid to speak your mind to me. Reminds me of a girl I once knew."

"I don't have time for this."

"Are you sure? Only I get the feeling that you know a lot more about me than I should allow. I get the feeling that we should talk."

"You had a chance to ask all your questions at the dinner."

"But that was hampered by Cora's silly little midnight rule."

"You made the deal with her. You could have said no."

Rumplestiltskin walked towards her. "Perhaps we should make a deal?"

"No. No deals. Not with you."

"But you don't know what I have to offer you."

"Don't tell me."

Regina knew that if he promised her a way to end the curse she would have to take it. That was the only deal she would be willing to make with him. Except…

"I can solve the problem tearing at your heart, the one which has you lost between what your mind tells you is logically right and yet crying over a tragedy."

"What would you know about it?"

"It's not the curse, that's still hidden from me, but there is something else. Your presence here is making it like a clear piece of glass. If I look through it, like looking through a window, I'll be able to see what it is."

"Don't." Regina begged him.

"Why not? It's causing you pain to think about."

"It's in the past. His fate is set."

"His? So it is a man you love?"

Regina closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to reveal this much to him. He had a way with words that tempted her, just as they had before when he told her how to send her mother away.

"Please, I don't need your help. Just leave me alone."

"Are you sure?"

Regina nodded, still not looking at him. "Yes, yes. Just go, please."

"Very well."

When she dared to open her eyes he was gone. As she began to smile in relief, he reappeared.

"On second thoughts." He began. "I still want to ask you a few questions."

He waved his arms, though with his magic the gesture was only for show, and transported them away from the forest and to his home.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you for reviewing. I will take a look at the story summary and try to update it, the story has changed from what I had originally intended and I haven't looked back at what I had written. Now for a little look back at an Emma/Regina moment...**

Flashback:

_There was something in the voice of the woman singing which brought tears to her eyes. Regina knew it was foolish to listen to the sad song but there was a section in the middle where the beat picked up and the voice pulled at her heart…._

_The sheets on the bed were soft and she could smell cinnamon as Emma walked into the room with their breakfast._

_"Happy birthday." Emma told her, placing the tray on her lap and leaning down for a kiss._

_"You didn't have to make breakfast." Regina told her, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to smile._

_"I didn't. I pre-ordered it from the diner and got Ruby to drop it off as a favour." _

_"My kitchen is safe, then."_

_"Yep. I just transferred it from the bag to the plates." Emma climbed into the bed, her slightly colder feet touching Regina's as the song ended and a new track began. "Are you sure you want to listen to this on your birthday? It's a bit depressing."_

_"They're love songs."_

_"Are you sure?" Emma took a bite of breakfast and snuggled closer to Regina, resting her head on her shoulder. _

_"I was just thinking about how much I'll miss this when we return to the other land."_

_"We can still have breakfast in bed. We just might need to take the sheets with us because the ones they have are not comfortable."_

_"It's a different world. There's no electricity so that means I can't take this CD with me. I want to listen to it as much as I can before we go."_

_Emma sat up. "I didn't think about that."_

_"I won't miss television and at least we'll be have running water there, but we'll be giving up medical advances and things people have begun to rely on. When we go back it will be a big adjustment. Especially for you and Henry. We all have memories that will help us, but you haven't really lived that way. Not for a long enough time."_

_"You know I would stay here if I could, but Snow…."_

_"Has to go home to be the Queen and doesn't want to loose you again. I know."_

_"At least we'll be together there."_

_Regina nodded, unable to speak. It was going to be hard to return and see what had become of that world. Snow and Emma had shared their adventures, but only Emma had spoken to her in depth about it and as she hadn't seen the way the land used to be, it was hard to tell what damage had been done. She wondered whether Snow's castle was still standing, and her childhood home… and the stable where Daniel had died…_

_"Hey, are you listening to me?" Emma interrupted her thoughts, gently shaking her shoulder._

_"Yes." Regina told her. _

_"Really?"_

_"We're collecting Henry from your parents and going to celebrate my birthday."_

_"Huh." Emma slipped out of the bed and took the empty tray from Regina._

_"So is the surprise location your idea or Henry's?"_

_"Both. Don't worry, we still have an hour or so before we have to pick him up."_

_Regina smiled at her. "Good. In that case…"_

_She waved her hand and the tray flew across the room to sit on top of the vanity table. Regina reached out for Emma's hands and pulled her back to the bed. _

_"You're not supposed to be using magic, remember?" Emma cautioned her, kneeling on top of the quilt. "When we go back everyone will expect you to give it up so you don't become ev… wicked again."_

_"You can say evil."_

_"Wicked doesn't sound as bad."_

_"I killed people. That's pretty bad."_

_"Ok, no more talking about this. Today's your birthday, only think happy thoughts."_

_Regina laughed. "In that case…"_

_She leant forward and kissed Emma, trailing her fingertips up Emma's arms and closing her eyes. As they broke the kiss, Emma pulled back the blankets and got into the bed._

_"I'm sure Henry won't mind if we're a little late."_

_"Our son has as much patience as you do." Regina reminded her, placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck and following it with trail of kisses leading back up to Emma's mouth._


	26. Chapter 26

Despite all the years she had lived, in some ways Regina still felt like a small child. She had her youthful body, still able to run and ride with ease; and her mind was able to replay experiences from far back in her childhood. It was those memories that made her afraid again. She could recall exactly how those moments felt and wished she could run and hide from them. She wanted to curl up in a small corner and wait for someone to come and find her. As a child that person had been her father, and as a teenager she went to Daniel for comfort. For so many years after Daniel died she had been alone. She couldn't afford to appear weak by turning to her father or anyone else for a shoulder to cry on. After her father died she realised just how much she regretted not spending more time with him.

When Emma had entered her life and they started dating, Regina had turned to her for strength. Whether it was just an argument with Henry or a bout of depression stemming from the darker memories of her life which haunted her, Emma had always made her feel better.

Perhaps that was why, as a kind of coping mechanism, she dreamt of Emma after Rumplestiltskin kidnapped her. As she woke, the words "our son" were still on her lips. She didn't realise that she had spoken them out loud until Rumplestiltskin's face hovered in front of her

"You have a son? Well that's more information than you shared with me previously."

Regina rubbed at her eyes, trying to figure out if she could blame it on a dream. On the other hand, Rumplestiltskin's weakness was the loss of his son. She decided to risk it.

"I do, and I would like to get back to him. Will this kidnapping take long?"

Regina sat up and looked around at the room. There were long, thick curtains blocking light from the windows and on the candelabra overhead only a few candles were lit leaving the room feeling gloomy.

"Oh I'm merely borrowing you for a while. You interest me."

"I said I didn't want to make a deal with you."

"I don't accept that. Everyone has a deal they want to make."

"Then let me just say that I don't like what it will cost me."

She studied the paintings, wondering who the people were and if he knew them or whether they came with his home.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you what I'd want in return. That isn't fair."

"Your deals never are."

"You keep doing that. Talking as if you know me, but we've never met. How did you hear about me?"

"I've travelled to many places. Even in the most distant, people know your name."

There was a carpet on the floor, it was soft under her hands and she stretched out her legs, wondering why he had brought her here and left her on the floor instead of a more comfortable chair or something.

"They hear, but they never learn. What makes you so different?"

"I'm trying to stop a curse made from dark magic. I won't make a deal with someone who uses it."

"Even if dark magic is the only way to break the curse?"

Regina just glared at him.

"Fine. What if I can save your lover without using dark magic?"

"You're the Dark One."

"I make myself a cup of tea using magic. That's not a dark spell."

"I've told you no, I don't want your help."

"You know, I would have put you on a chair or something as you slept but the spells surrounding you don't like me very much. Prolonged contact within inches of your skin actually managed to scorch my clothes."

"Not my handiwork, but good to know I'm protected in case anyone else wants to abduct me."

"I'd say it was more an attempt to keep you away from people. If you come in contact with someone they will suffer worse than I have, my magic protects me from the worst of it."

"Don't be silly. I've been in contact with people and horses, nothing happened to them."

"Horses are animals, no-one would care to make you stay away from them. Perhaps it is part of your curse. Someone doesn't want you to touch another human. Why? What were they afraid of?"

"I don't know. Let me go so I can find out and break the curse."

"Whoever it was must hate you. No human contact is hard and even an accidental touch could kill someone."

"What could break a curse like that?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Could True Love's Kiss?"

Rumplestiltskin stared at her for a long moment, considering. Then he shrugged.

"If you were both certain it was True Love before the curse could kill them for touching you."


	27. Chapter 27

Flashback:

_"It's our last day in Storybrooke. What do you want to do?" Emma asked as they lay side by side in Regina's bed. _

_Henry had spent the night with his grandparents who were going to take him horse riding. It was early in the morning and the house felt quiet without him. Emma turned to look at Regina, waiting for her to answer. Regina was just staring at the ceiling, her hand covering Emma's as her thumb drew lazy circles across her skin._

_"Hey, Regina, are you listening to me?" Emma leant in to gently place a kiss on Regina's cheek._

_Regina's eyes darted towards her and Emma noticed the tears. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't go back." Regina whispered._

_"We've talked about this, everything is going to be fine. Everyone seems to love my parents, if they accept you then the others will too." _

_"No. I'm not worried about the people. My life there… I was so unhappy and if I go back I just know it will be the same again."_

_Emma pulled her hand from under Regina's before placing hers back on top and sat up. She reached over to grab Regina's other hand and pulled it towards her._

_"Hey. Look at me, that's not going to happen."_

_"You can't promise that."_

_"Well no, of course I can't. But I love you and we're going to be together, so if you're going to be unhappy them I am too. We'll face life together, fighting for a happy ending if we have to. It may be hard work sometimes, but we won't give up." _

_"Storybrooke has been my home for so long. I watched Henry grow up here, I met you here."_

_"You were also alone for twenty-eight years with a town filled with people living the same days over and over again. How could you be happy like that?"_

_Regina pulled her hands away from Emma and sat up in the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging them to her. "Because I didn't have to hurt anyone and no-one could hurt me. There were no surprises, I knew what everyone would do and I didn't have to think about the past. There was so much to learn about this new world. If I go back I'll just have all those memories… everywhere I go they'll be something to remind me what happened…"_

_Emma sat up, but didn't move towards her, a little afraid of Regina's words. "We'll make new memories together."_

_"No, I've decided, when you go back I'm not going with you."_

_"What will you tell Henry?"_

_"That I'm going back to Neverland to look after the Lost Boys."_

_"Henry knows Peter told you that you can never go back."_

_Regina smiled. "Peter was just angry, but I'm going to stay here in Storybrooke."_

_"Alone? And what about us? Don't you want to be with me anymore?"_

_Emma felt her world crashing around her as Regina rejected her. She'd finally allowed herself to love someone again, to trust that they would be there for her no matter what and Regina was just going to walk away. Like Neal. Like her parents._

_"Of course I do, but I can't ask you to stay. Your parents have to rebuild their kingdom and I kept you from them for the first twenty-eight years of your life."_

_"Don't pretend to be all noble. You've waited until the last minute to tell me this."_

_"I didn't want to fight. I wanted to spend our last day together happy, a final memory for when you're gone. I just can't lie anymore."_

_"You once told my mother about love, how it can do wonderful things…Don't you believe in love anymore?"_

That was the question. Did Regina believe in love enough to trust it to break the curse?


	28. Chapter 28

"There must be a way to prove True Love somehow." Regina pretended to ask the question to herself, knowing Rumplestiltskin was listening.

In the future he would make a potion from the True Love of Snow White and Prince Charming. He had never shared the details with her though and she wasn't sure if this Rumplestiltskin had discovered it yet.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

Rumplestiltskin sat at a spinning wheel turning straw into gold, his face calmer and more at peace than she was used to seeing it. She had been in his castle for nearly two days and because she wouldn't, or couldn't, answer his questions he had gone about his usual routine. Regina remembered a story her father had told her about how her mother had spun gold from straw to win his hand in marriage.

"Why that all depends on you dearie." He told her.

"I don't have time for games."

Regina looked around the dull room, finding it depressing. She knew it was daytime, yet the dark curtains were closed and only candlelight lit the room. The stone floors were bare of any decoration and the bags of straw were splitting at the seams, leaving trails of loose pieces around the room. She had abandoned the more pleasant rooms to find him, finally desperate enough to share more of her story in the hope that he would either release her or help her.

"Then simply tell me what I want to know and you can be on your merry way."

"If you want to know about my curse, I've told you everything I know."

"Have you? And what about your presence at my dear friend Cora's house? I don't think it was a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw one image of your future when we met. It puzzles me."

"Tell me and let me see if I can explain, but I want your promise that if I do you'll let me go."

Rumplestiltskin cut the end of a rope of gold and added it to his basket before turning to face her. "If I'm satisfied with your answer."

Regina nodded. "Ask then."

"You were in a strange land. Although I didn't see you, I was able to see many others there. It was so different from this one that I am sure that despite my many travels, I have never been there."

"I have travelled a long way in my lifetime and may have to travel a great deal further to end my curse."

Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked towards her, wanting to look in her eyes as she answered. "It was a place I have been searching for, for a very long time. A land without magic."

"I have heard such places exist."

"Why would you go to one?"

"As a last resort." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, but they were the truth and he could sense that. "Perhaps the curse would not exist there."

"Would you be willing to do me a favour?"

"I told you, I won't bargain with you."

"The favour is not for me. It is for a man I once knew. I will give you anything you wish in return for your help."

Regina thought about the True Love spell. "What is the favour?"

"When you eventually go to this strange land you must send a message to a young boy." He waved his hand and passed her a blank, yellowed envelope. "Give this to a courier in that land and the magic in the letter will show them where to deliver it."

"If magic doesn't exist there the letter may not work."

"It is written using a mixture of the fathers blood and the magic of True Love."

"It may be years before I get there." Regina reminded him.

"I trust you will remember it."

"Then I know what I want in return."

Rumplestiltskin smiled. "You have only to ask."


End file.
